


Prolouge

by IfonlyIwasandIam



Series: Divine or Mortal? [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfonlyIwasandIam/pseuds/IfonlyIwasandIam
Summary: Every year, The Greek Gods all get together to report on the conditions of humanity. All of their power in one place is a perfect opportunity for spells to go awry.A group of teens take a field trip for their ancient Greek language class. They find an old spell book and now they're gods?Both sides must work together in order to keep humanity in check, and somehow figure out how to get back to their old lives.





	Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> The plot will be full of twists and turns so if you are confused please leave a comment!

“Sir, everything for tomorrow night is going to plan. The other gods are ready to discuss relations among humans and nature. After that, a grand dinner will be served and then that’s the last meeting until the end of the year.”  Cerberus, Hades’ secretary, told his boss.

“Perfect. After that, we can call in a favor and then I’ll go on a break. It’s been too long since my last vacation. I believe it wasn’t since the black plague? No matter now.” Hades looked around his home in the underworld. Sure, he felt as if he could’ve been treated better, but it wasn’t like he was trapped there unlike the millions of damned souls. Nevertheless, this was his home now, his grudge against the gods had faded, now every god had a job and dealt with it accordingly.

“I agree sir. Oh, by the way, Persephone will be joining you for dinner this evening to go over numbers of natural deaths and such for the relations meeting.” Cerberus smiled and waited for his boss’s reaction.

“That sounds great. That will be all Cerberus, thank you.” Hades dismissed his secretary who bowed and left the office. Hades sighed, he really needed that break. He knew of minor gods that took breaks for centuries at a time, however, his job was too important for that kind of break. The most he could take off was perhaps a decade.

Hades groaned and returned to his paperwork. Persephone had been a close friend of his since the ancient times. Although they were married, she still had to hold up her agreement and spend a large amount of time on the surface. Anytime he could see her was a gift.

Hades caught himself dreaming. He wouldn’t be able to see Persephone if this paperwork wasn’t finished. Hades got back to work until the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh dear gods what are you doing with those decorations?” Aphrodite chided at Ares.

“What do you expect from me woman? I might be gay but I definitely don’t have an eye for fashion or patterns or whatever the fuck this is.” Ares barked as he tried to untangle the silk ribbons, they just ended in a bigger tangle.

“Give it here. We’ve existed since time was invented and yet you can’t do something as simple as untangle a knot? Unbelievable.” Aphrodite scoffed and brushed her hair over her shoulder as she sat down next to Ares and tried to salvage the ribbons.

“Well excuse me, goddess of love and can’t even figure out the guy she was dating was gay.” Ares retorted back.

Without looking up from the ribbon, Aphrodite replied,”You didn’t even know you were gay until the end of our relationship. After that, I found out that there are more love than just man.”

Ares and Aphrodite began their dating relationship but ended it soon after discovering their true sexualities. The two remained close friends as the other gods would come around to accepting them.

“That reminds me,” Aphrodite started,”I heard Zeus divorced another one of his husbands. I wonder if he’ll go with a woman or a man next time. All I know is both Hera and I are getting fed up. He’s had more spouses and lovers than the stars in the cosmos.”

Ares huffed,”That’s quite the exaggeration but you aren’t wrong. Hell, it’s ticking ME off. If I jumped on someone different every week I hope Hephaestus would kick my ass with his cane. No wonder Hera divorced him decades ago.”

“Speaking of Hephaestus, he’s been crafting the statue of the three brothers right? How is that going?” Aphrodite asked as she neatly folded the ribbon for servants to string up.

“Ugh.”Ares groaned.”He’s been too stressed out with it to the point where he considered making Poseidon an actual fish. I told him to use his magic but he said it would be better without if he did everything himself.”

With a smirk Aphrodite said,”I hope you’ve been taking care of him. You know a great way to relieve stress is with some love.” She wiggled her eyebrows for the effect.

“Woman, we are not going to talk about my love life when you are failing to swoon Artemis.” Ares barked back.

“Hey now, I’m not completely failing, We’re just going through a rough patch.” Aphrodite punched Ares in the arm.

“Ow! Geez, I was going to tell you something Apollo told me that might help you but nevermind now.” Ares grunted as he rubbed below his shoulder.

“Ares you better spill. I’ll cover for you and Hephaestus for a two day vacation.” Aphrodite said in a sing-song voice.

“Make it a week and you’ve got a deal.” said the god of war.

“Jackass. Fine. One week starting the day after the relations meeting tomorrow..” the goddess of love held her hand out.

“Deal.”Said Ares as she took her hand and continued,”Apollo said Artemis was looking for a new pair of hunting sandals and a chew toy for her dogs. You can put two and two together for why she would need these things.”

“Shit. I haven’t seen good hunting sandals around since Ancient times. Where am I supposed to get a pair of those?” Aphrodite swore.

“Beats me, all I know is that I’m going to have a pretty sweet night tonight when I tell Hephaestus we’re going on a vacation. I hear Dubai is great all year round. Or maybe we’ll visit Japan? Anyways, I’ll bring you back a souvenir. Later.”Ares said as he walked out of the room.

“Come here and help me you dick!” Aphrodite yelled.

“It’s not my problem, hag!”Ares’ far away voice came from down the hall.

Aphrodite scowled and could only fuss as she moved back to her room contemplating her next move,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Icarus is flying too close to the sun. Icarus’s life, it has only just begun_

“APOLLO TURN YOUR SHIT DOWN BEFORE I BREAK IT!” Artemis yelled

“FUCK OFF. THIS IS PAYBACK FOR YOU SHOOTING AN ARROW IN MY DOOR.” Apollo yelled back. He was too busy to turn it down anyways. Arms full of different medical and musical books, he quickly set them down on a table. As he continued to sort them, Artemis barged into his office.

“Stop being a prick Apol-holy shit what happened to your office?” Artemis asked, stunned from her anger.

“It’s called we have a relations meeting tomorrow and I told my assistants to catalog everything, make a report, and not worry about the mess. Now I have to worry about the mess.” Apollo said as he continued to place books back on their shelves in a tedious, organized manner.

“Well that was fucking stupid. How do you know they did your report correctly? Last you told me, Icarus was too busy making out with you to make reports.” Artemis questioned as she went and picked up a book from the table.

“Okay now that’s just rude…”Apollo turned his full attention to Artemis and smirked,”If I hire assistants that couldn’t multitask then I’m not doing my job. Speaking of which, how are your preparations coming?”

“Ew, I did not need to know that. Also, I’ve been finished since a few days ago. It seems like Athena and I are the only ones who didn’t procrastinate.” the goddess of the hunt jumped up and sat on the table.

“Oh so you aren’t going to help me? Fine then, be that way brat.” Apollo huffed as he picked up another stack of books.

“You didn’t ask, for one. Two, I’m not the one who waited until last minute to do finish their reports.” Artemis begrudgingly picked up a single book and placed it on the shelf, ”There, I helped.”

“Gee thanks. Whatever would I do without your oh so generous help.” Apollo rolled his eyes as another stack was placed on the bookshelves.”Although Delphi did say something interesting. She said that this meeting was going to be ‘special’ but she couldn’t place her finger on it. She said that the energy of the meeting would be lost and found in ‘new consciences.’ Whatever that means. What do you think Arty?”

“Again, ew don’t call me Arty. Also I’ve never trusted prophets anyways, something might happen at the meeting but it’ll probably still be as boring as it was last year.” Artemis said as she brushed a book off and placed it on the shelf.

“Hmm. If I can remember then I’ll run it by other prophets as well.” Apollo hummed.

“Don’t bother. They’re all cryptic and sometimes they’ll fudge the truth to get on your good side.”Artemis scoffed.

“Hey, not all prophets.” Apollo smirked once again.

“Oh my gods you fucking dweeb.” Artemis rolled her eyes.

The siblings continued bickering late into the evening where they would go their separate ways until the meeting tomorrow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series. This is the beginning and then I will post series shorts and it will be the gang's shenanigans/relationships and will be part of the story but it's more about the character interaction and development. 
> 
> And while that is going on I'll have the main story going on and the shorts will sometimes be incorporated into it.


End file.
